role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Regarding certain elements of characters
Quickly before I get this going, anyone who has not seen my previous blog, please do so and check it out and make sure to comment ideas on it. You'll know what I'm talking about. Thanks. Anyway, hello again everyone. Welcome again to another blog. As the title shows something has been concerning me for quite some time now. There are certain users, including myself, that have been using different categories of characters that act as a reflection to the actual...kaijus. I've known that I also wasn't the only concerned about this as Goldn has left a comment on a page about the same thing. Many of you have been wondering what these characters were, such as Krazar thinking it was everyone. Here's what they are. It's the Living Toy, Video Game, and Manga ''kaijus. I can name all of the users of these characters - GarudaGoji, Ghidorahnumber1, Fr0stfur, Krazar77, and including myself. These are not to randomly call you out by bad will but to name those who simply use the said characters. I don't have much of a problem with these certain characters, but it's bugging me for the past weeks and I thought I could let it out in this blog. We all know what the living toy and video game kaijus are. All living toy kaijus were once toys like Bandai, Bandai Creations, X-Plus, etc. and then mysteriously transformed into giant kaijus but still in the variation of a toy. All video game kaijus were once literal kaijus that were from video games, like for say, Godzilla: Unleashed or Godzilla: The Game mysteriously transported outside of the console and become giant monsters who are in the variation of a video game kaiju. It sounds, very, wacky and it's been going on for quite some time. But ever since I started using them I've stumbled upon this and honestly stopped using them. Then I've realized why I use these characters. And it definitely isn't just me. I'm not being harsh, but whether you like it or not, the reason why I used and the rest of you users used these characters is because you couldn't use the real thing and just wanted a different copy, but is solely the same thing. Once again, if you take this as offense, please forgive me. This concept was primarily adopted by GarudaGoji. The reason for this you'd obviously know why. There are kaijus like literally like GDBR SokogekiGoji self claiming themselves as the real thing, as if they are SokogekiGoji or some other kaiju, rather than merely just being a different variation copy. This would also just be confusing, because there's kaijus like PS3 King Ghidorah and suddenly PS4 KG comes in. They are literally from the same game, are the same character, different console. Same goes for living toy; same character, different toy franchise. Same character, different franchise. Same character, from manga. And here's what I've REALLY been feared on. Anyone remember GDF? He planned to have PC-98 variations of the same character. That's right. Really, this isn't just kaijus; it's really about other characters as well. Humans, fighters, deites, etc. I feel like that should never, ever happen. Users like Ceoxal also had variations like Super Smash Brothers Mario, Kirby, Mega Man, etc. So really this is entirely focused on different variations of all characters. This, should certainly not happen. And hopefully, it will never. For those who feel offended like this, I'm sorry. I just had to get this out because it was really bothering me for a bit. It wasn't because I was angry at this, I was just surfing over the pages who are seriously like the real thing. Now that you've seen it all: here's what I ask. What do all of you think what should happen to these characters? Honestly, I feel like the only one that should stay should be manga characters. I feel like they are more appropriate rather than the toys and video game characters. No, there is no voting poll, I'm simply asking your honest opinions on if you think either should stay. That is all, and thank you for your time to read this. ''Passin' the flame since 2013. Category:Blog posts